Harry Potter and the last Moon Queen
by kyubifreak
Summary: Harry find out that he is the heir to a legendary kingdom that through to be myth: the Moon Kingdom. HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter!! If if I do, I will be getting out this Hellhole of Home.

This is my first story under the name of Harrydraco from other site.

This is Not a SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER

Harry Potter was once the Wizardry world's Hero, but he is now Azakaban's most famous inmate. He was famed for murder that he did not commit. He knew that one day the truth would set him free. Only five people believed in him, which didn't include his so-called best friends, they have betrayed him. He founded out that Dumbledore has paid them to befriend him out on his personal trust Vault. Harry was angry when he found out. He learned that the Weasels wanted to bind Ginny with him, so they can move up the social ladder and later they would get rid of him to take control of the Potter fortune. He later finds out that the ghost of Azkaban (I believe you mean the dementor) could no longer hurt him by using him memory against him. Harry didn't know how long he had be in there but he knew that he was only 14 when he was sent to Azkaban. Harry sits in his cell in Azkaban waiting for the day when the truth would set him free, when it does, he will get his revenge on those who betrayed him.

Meanwhile on the Mares Selentais, there is a castle that only exist in fairytale; it is hidden from human and magical eyes. Laid in the crystal coffin is a woman who beauty rival that of the celestial gods and goddess. She woke from many millennia of sleep, she felt that her someone calling for her help. She summoned her friend, Yue, the last of the Moon Phoenix race. 'Your Majersitu', said Yue, 'it have been so long since I have last seen you'.

'Yue, the reason why I waken from my long sleep because of my heir' Yue look at Queen Serenity shocked. 'There is no time for questions, He need your help Yue'.

Yue nod at Serenity. Serenity felt his pain but she cannot come to him yet because she hadn't use her powers for a long time so she sent her helper Yue to him, as he disappear in a flash of light Serenity thought "I will make those who cause his pain to suffer, and they will suffer my full wraith!"

Please review and let me know how you think of it!! i have already post this story on two different site.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold=Yue talking**

'Normal talking'

In the deepest part of Azkaban where Harry was sitting in his cell, a light flash in the cell, causing Harry to close his eyes, as the flash of the light fade Harry look at the most beautiful phoenix he had ever seen. **'Hello, I mean you no harm', **said the phoenix. 'Who are you?' asked Harry. **My name is Yue, I am the ****advisor**** to the Queen, said Yue, What are your name? **Harry look at the Phoenix, 'My name is Harry Potter'. Yue flow to where Harry is, **What is one so young doing in a place like this? **Harry look Yue with angry in his eyes, 'I was betrayed and framed for murder. I find out that my so called friends were never my friends in the first place'. **Do you want to know why I am here? **Harry shook his head. **As I said before, I am ****advisor**** to the Queen of Moon Kingdom. **Yue notice that Harry look confuse.** Have you hear of the Moon Kingdom? **'No, I have never heard of the Moon Kingdom, said Harry. **Well, let me tell you the short History of the Moon Kingdom. Long time ago, before the ages of Man, Earth was still so young. Many different kind of creature live on Earth: vampire, demons, elves, ****fairies****, dragon, werewolve****s****, etc... The name of ancient race that live in moon and rule over both earth and moon was called Luniar elves because they look like elves but with the mark of moon on their forehead. Only the ruling family ****has**** the mark of ****crescent ****moon. Luniarn elves was the oldest of all known race since they exist even before the drawn of time. Everything was so peaceful, it was known as the Golden Age of Peace, until the ****appearance**** of Man. All races are ****distrustful**** of Man but the Queen of the Moon, Serenity the 1st said that let us help and guide the new races, many ****centuries****had**** past****, and****m****an grown and ****flourished****, but they become jealous of the Magical Creature because of their ability to do magic and longevity. Man started to rebel ****against**** the Moon Clan. They believe that they could also ****wield**** magic, and they start to kidnapping and murdering all magical creature****s****. King ****Tranquility**** tried to stop it but it did not help. Man grew in size, and many magical creature****s**** beginning to fle****e**** and leave their homes. **Yue have sadness in his voice when he told harry the story about moon kingdom.** Then ****i****t happen****ed****.... **Harry was listen to Yue, 'It, what is it?' asked Harry. **I will tell you once we get to the palace. So do you want to go with me or stay here? **Harry look at Yue, 'I will go with you, I cannot stand to stay here any longer' Yue look at harry with sadness in his eyes, he had never seen one so young look so broken. **Ok, ****H****arry, I want you to grab my** **wing. **Harry grab Yue's wing and in the flash of light, Harry disappeared from his cell.

Had He waited few second, He will have seen that Dumbledore and the Minister of magic walk in his cell.

Let go back to the moment before they walk in to Harry's cell

Dumbledore and The Minister of Magic walk down to the dark hall of Azkaban. 'Dumbledore, what are we going to do?' asked Cornelius. Albus look at him with fake sadness in his eyes, 'Let hope that Harry will forgive us for the mistake that we have make.' Cornelius nod, 'ok, here is his cell'. He reached and opened the door and the cell was empty. Both of them were shocked. 'Where is he?' said Dumbledore.

Please review!! I have lot of free time so I may be able update everyday!! Tell me what you think. Do you want Draco to be top or bottom? For me, I want him to be bottom of the relationship. Harry will learn that he is the heir to the throne. Please review and tell me if you like it


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold- Yue talking**

*thinking*

(Outside the Palace)

As the flash of the light begin to fade, Harry open his eyes and the first thing he see is a castle that can put Hogwarts or any place on Earth on shame. The road toward the palace is made of silver marble. Harry noticed that there are many pillars that seem to goes on for endless miles. The palace itself is made of both crystal and silver. The high tower of it seem point to the stars themselves. He also noticed that part of the castle had seemed to be destroyed but never the less the palace is still breathtaking. Yue look at harry with amusement. "Wow", said harry. **"Beautiful, is it?" said Yue. ** All Harry can do was nod his head. "What happen to the part of the palace?" asked Harry. Yue look at harry with sadness in his eyes,** "Remember when ****I**** was telling you about man's rebellion?' ** Harry nodded his head. **"W****ell, ****I**** can only tell you little, the rest will be ****told to**** you by Queen ****S****erenity****,**** that ****is**** what happen to the castle, somehow Mankind g****o****t on the moon with the help of someone. That all ****I**** can ****say**** for now ****H****arry." **Harry nodded and said, "Ok, are we going in?"**"****Yes, Follow me" **Yue flew up in the air, and Harry follow him, as he walk toward the castle, he started to notice that the water somehow comes out of the pillars. "Amazing", said Harry. Yue stop at the great door. **"****Ok ****H****arry, this is where we apart for now****,**** this is the doorway to the palace and the throne room.****"**"Why can't you come to?" asked Harry. "**I**** have done my part, ****which****was**** to ****rescue**** you from that place and bring you here. ****D****on****'****t be ****afraid****, just follow the pathway and it will lead you to the throne room.****"** Harry nod, and knock on the door and it open up. Harry said bye to Yue and walk in.

(Inside the Palace Hallway)

Harry was in awe with the palace. The hallways fill of picture of what looked like past kings and queen of moon. The hallways were decorated with silver and purple colors. Harry continued to walk down the hallway when something grabbed his attention. He saw a boy in the picture that looked so much like him. He noticed that the boy wore what looked like to be like ancient Japan robe, it is white with hint of green on it. The boy's hair is black with white tips and boy's skin is pale white. He notice there is a name on the picture. _**Prince Tranquility the 13th, Crown Prince of Moon Kingdom**__**. **_"Prince Tranquility", mumble Harry. Harry look at him one last time before walk toward the throne room. Once he finally arrived, he saw a door that have many shape of moon engraved on it. He toke deep breath and knock on the door, the door open and he walk in.

(Inside the Throne Room)

The moment he walk in, he look around the room that could put the great hall of Hogwarts to shame. The ceilings of the room are so high; it looks like it could go on forever. It reminded him of a starless night, when everything is pitch black. He looked ahead and he saw a woman sit on the throne that was of course made of marble. Harry cannot help but be amazing by the woman's beauty. "Hello, what is your name young one?" said the mysterious woman. 'H-harry," shutter Harry. The woman laugh, to harry it sounded like a musical tune. "My names Queen Serenity the 12th, as Yue has told you, I am the Queen of the Moon", said Queen Serenity. Harry bow to her, "Thanks you for getting me out of the prison". Serenity stand up and walking toward him. "There is no need to bow to me, the reason why I got you out because I could feel your pain and that was what woke me up'. Harry look up, 'Why did you rescue me?' Serenity looked at Harry with warmth in her eyes. 'Yue did not tell you that you are my heir?' Harry look at her in shock, and faint. Serenity caught him before he hit the ground. 'You poor thing, the excitement must have been too much for you, I could have wait". Serenity brush Harry's hair away from his face. *He look so much like my son* thought Serenity. Serenity picked up Harry and walk out of the throne room.

(Room of Prince Tranquility)

She walked in the room with Harry in her arms. She put Harry in the bed, not before removing the clothes with the wave of her hand. *My powers are starting to come back but slowly.* thought Serenity. She took one last look at him before leaving the room. 'We have so much to discuss in the morning Harry, pleasant dreams sweet one and I will see you in the morning.' Harry woke up briefly before falling back to sleep, for the first time in years, he was no longer having nightmares, but a pleasant dream.

Please vote for Draco's magical creature!!

So far, I get fairy and dragon, elves. But I am thinking of a hybrid of both dragon and fairy.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own harry potter and co.! they belong to an awesome woman name J.k Rowling!  
This chapter had been betaed by Lord Angel89! So here is the next chapter of the Last Moon Queen

(Morning in Prince Tranquility's Room)

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and full of energy first time in years. He remembers what happened yesterday. _Unbelievable__, __I__ have a family_, thought Harry. He noticed that he does not have any clothes on, "Where did my clothes go", mumbled Harry. As he got out of the bed and looking around the room he is in, the room is so spacious, he saw a silver curtain and looking outside; he could see trees and flowers from his room. _Trees and flowers__,__ how is that__ possible, we are __o__n the moon. __I__ will ask her when __I__ see her, _Harry thought.

He took one last look before closed the curtain. He took a look and spotted a long sliver mirror. He noticed that he was dirty from his staying at Azkaban. _W__here is the loo_, Harry thought. The door that he did not see appears from nowhere and as he was wondering where it lead he opened the door and he walked in and found the rest room, there is a tub so huge that he could swim in it. He walked toward it and turned it on and waits for it to fill up. He got in and his body feels so good, he pick up a bar of soap and starts to wash the filth off him. Once he was done, he started on his hair, what he did not know that a part of his hair is turning silver in color. After washing his hair, he get out and found a fresh tower waiting for him. He picks it up and start to dry himself before put it around him.

Harry walk out of the rest room, he noticed that the bed is made and there is clothes for him. He walked toward the bed, and taking a look at the clothes, the clothes look same as the prince's clothes that he saw yesterday, but these clothes were different in color, it is silk and sliver with hint of white in it. Harry put the clothes on and he feels so good in them. He saw a note that was hidden in the clothes, it is from Queen Serenity, _"Harry, Please meet me in the dinner room. Don't worry, __y__ou will know where it is because the magic within you will show you the way."_ he read it and reread it one more time before set off to find the dinner room. He walked in the hallway that seems to somehow light up as he walked down, the hallway is different from the other hallways he saw. The hallway was not made of silver and marble but of crystal.

(Dining Hall)

He was thinking and before he knew he was front of a door that is made of ivory. The door open up and he walk in. Queen Serenity sat in the far end of the dinner room. She stood up and walked to him Queen Serenity was wearing a dress that is simple and her hair was in braid. "Good Morning Harry," said Queen Serenity, "We have so much to talk about today." She guided Harry to a chair before he could protest it. Harry looked at her. "Yesterday, you said I am your heir, how can that be?" She look at him, "Don't .worry about that, ok, we will talk about it later". With the wave of her, the food of many types appeared before his eyes. Harry was shock and she look at him with amusement. "Eat you will need your strength because we have lot to do." Harry start to pile up his plate with everything he could.

One hour later......

Harry had never felt so full. He pulled from the table and pats his stomach. "Wow, it was so good!!" Serenity laughed at him and to him it sound like musical tune. "Ok, Harry, let go to living room", said Serenity.

(Living Room)

Harry followed Serenity to the living room. The living room itself is so amazing, the living room had fireplace that was made out of marble, and the floor is made of ivory. The living room had a few couches and tables. Both of them sat on the opposite sides of chair. "Ok, Harry, this will take us while to get through everything, so get comfortable" said Serenity. Harry nod at her.

"What we are going to do for the rest of your stay is to prepare you for the lot of things, such as what is your reasonability, manners, finical, war plans, etc.... as I said, you the heir to the throne, it mean that once I retire, you will take over the throne from me and rule both earth and moon. Not only you will rule also you are the ultimate head of council and have the final says in everything" said Serenity. Harry took in everything and was in shock."Wow.... how can I be the heir? My mother was muggleborn" said Harry. She look at him, with the wave of her hand, the paper appear. "This Harry is our family tree, it start with the first moon queen to the present, here, you can see which line you come from." She gave Harry the paper, and take look at the family tree. "It said that I am direct descendent of you from your son Prince Tranquility the 13th." She nod at Harry, "Yes, you will learn more from our family history, as for your mother, she was never a muggleborn; she was the first pureblood lunican. She didn't have enough power to be heir to the throne but she is powerful in her own right."

"Ok, that explains how I was able to survive the killing curse", said Harry. She walked to him and sat with him. "I know it is lot for you to take in but you have no choice, everything happen for reason harry." he look at her with tear in his eyes. For the first time in years, he cried. She pulled him to her arms and let him cried because she knows he needs it.

_Don't__ worry Harry, we will get our revenge on those who harmed you_, vowed Queen Serenity.

Please Review! I need to know if i am doing good with the story! also check the poll on my profile to pick Draco's magical creature!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own harry potter and co.! they belong to J.K Rowling! but i do own Serenity and Yue and few more charachters that will appear in the story later.  
This chapter have been beted by Lord Angel89

* In the last chapter:

_Don't worry Harry, we will get our revenge on those who harmed you_, vowed Queen Serenity.

It took Harry few min before he was able to stop the tears from falling. Harry pulled away from Serenity and look at her with determent in his eyes. "Thanks for holding me, it was the first time I have cried since My godfather Sirius died" Serenity look at him with a warming smile "Harry, it is ok to cry once in a while, it is good for you and your soul" Harry said nothing but nod at her. "So when will we begin my training?" she look away from him with a thoughtful look on her face. "We must begin your training as soon as possible, we don't have too much time before the balance of magic is tipped but first, I must gather all of the moon kingdom's former alliance in order for them to help training you for the battle that is yet to come."

She get up and walk to the door and open it, Harry followed her inside. There is no way to describe the room, let said that it will put any office to shame. In the middle of the room is an ivory table with a gold twist atop of it. The chair itself is simple in design, but yet so beautiful in its own way, on the counter is shelves full of old books and tomes. He noticed that there is a picture of a woman who looked so uncannily like his mother. He walked to the picture and touched it. Serenity watched him touch it and walk beside him, "That is my mother, Amerlia-Rose, the Lady of Sunoria, and the Queen Consort of the Moon Kingdom." Harry look at her and he notice that there is a sadness in her eyes "She look so much like my mum" serenity nod at him, "**B**efore she died, she cast a spell on those who born of her blood will get all of her physical trademark. Only the second born of the throne get that."

"How she died?" asked Harry

"She died giving up her life for me when I was younger, she was the one who start all of the power of the human scarification, when she give up her life, she protected me from all form of evil until I reach the age of 17, until then I was untouchable to those who want to kill me." she look at harry, "I image that your mother did the same thing, your mother must have found out about her heritage before she died and cast the ancient spell so that you will live"

Harry look at her shock, "But I was told that a mother's love able to do anything but block the killing curse after all how many mother give up their life so their children can live."

"True, but your mother is a lunican, she did not only give up her life but also both of her magic and immorality. So Harry, never underestimate a mother's love for her children"

Harry now understand what his mother does and think of her with a newfound respect. "Will then, I will make sure that her scarification will not be in vine"

For the next few hours, they both discussed of what they plan to do for the next few month, they knew that they have to announce that the Moon Kingdom is back and will begin to take control of Wizarding world to undo the damage that Wizard folks have done. Harry left the office tired and exhausted, he went back to his room to take a nap before lunch.

(In the Office of Queen Serenity)

She watched Harry left the office. She started to write a letter to all of moon kingdom's alliance. Once she finished, she summoned Yue, whom bust in the office in a silver flame. **What can ****I ****do for you, your ****majesty****?**

"I want you to sent all of those letter to the Alliance and wait for no respond okay?" said Serenity

Yue nod at her and allow her to tie all of the letters on his leg before left in a silver light. Serenity stood up and look outside of the window at Earth. _It is a shame that such a beautiful place is heading to ruin. I will do anything in my power to prevent it before it is too late!_

_Please Review! i need to know if yall like the story! i have finals this week, so chapter six will be written after the final is over. Draco will not appeared until few chapters, i am not sure yet! so keep eyes out on Draco and Co. _


End file.
